Rock on!
by cuteinnecenteyedangel
Summary: Rin,Kagome,Sango,Kikyo,Ayame,Inuyasha,Seshomaru,Kouga,Naraku and Miroku are turning the rock and roll world upside down, but oh my what will they do with sleezy poporatzai suductive little groupies and mooching family members on there back. (sorry not goo
1. Default Chapter

Hiyas everyone this is my first inuyasha fanfic so puh-leeeeeeeze do not flame me and it takes place in Calgary

Disclaimer: I don't own it (okay goes off to cry in corner.)

Now on with the fic

Oh ya ages and couples sorry almost forgot:

Couples:

Rin/Sess

Kik/Nar

Inu/Kag

Aya/Kou

San/Mir

Kan/Shi

Okay

Kagura Yura and Kira (my made up character) don't have anyone

If you don't like the couples all ya have to do is click the back button kay?

Ages:

Sango: 18

Kagome: 17

Kikyo: 19

Rin: 17

Ayame: 18

Kanna: 14

Yura: 19

Kagura: 19

Kira: 19

Keade: erm 85

Sesshomaru: 19

Naraku: 20

Inuyasha: 18

Kouga: 19

Miroku: 19

Shippo: 15

Kohaku: 17

Kirara: 17

Jaken: erm cough em well a rough estimet 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 ect.

OH AND JUST SO THAT YOU KNOW THERE IS NO KIKYO FLAMING IN THIS

NOW ON WITH THE FIC

"YA THAT WOULD FUN" yelled Rin from across the field

"OKAY SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT FIVE IN FRONT OF MARKET MALL" yelled kikyou

"SURE SEE YOU THERE" yelled Sango and Kagome in unision

"Bye" they all said going in different directions.

RIN-----

Man tennis was so much fun and now she was goin to the mall with her three best friends, Kikyo, Sango and Kagome, life is good Rin stretched letting out a big yawn and

What else is new her perfect day ruined by Kagura, Yura and Kira

"Hn, what's this little slut doing over here" smirked Kagura

"And how dare she come near she come near us" added Kira

"Get away from us little slut" yelled Yura

"Well I'm sorry but the last time I looked sluts are people who wear skimpy outfits and show as much cleavage as possible such as you, though you don't have much to show" she snapped back the one part of her life Rin could be proud of was her chest she was very developed for her age

"What you little"- before Kagura could finish Rin had flipped her hair and left.

Kagome and Kikyo----

"Hey sis any idea why Rin is acting so distant lately" asked Kagome walking backwards in front of her sister

"None it probably has to do with one of her moms new guys oh my god" Kikyo gasped

"What what!"

"What if he's doing something to her" said kikyo her eyes now welling up

"Well were gonna have to drill her to death when we go shopping today if something's goin on I'll kill whoever hurt her" yelled Kagome striking a justice pose

"If something did happen you'll have a big army behind you" said kikyo copying Kagomes justices pos

SANGO--------

Sango, was greeted by her brother and his girlfriend she was so sweet it was hard to believe she was related to kagura

"So sis are you goin out today," questioned Shippo

"Yes actually, if I'm home a little late don't worry oh and there's leftovers in the fridge" said Sango

"Okay thanks me and Kanna are gonna hang out today kay?"

"Ya sure just give Kohaku and Kirara there space they both seem to be very pissed today"

"Sometimes there so alike they scare me even if they are twins," said Kanna finally speaking up

"You know it kana-Chan".

So how did you like the first chappie the next one will introduce the rest of the characters I promise oh and it will also get some plot well see you OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY JUST CAUSE I'M A KIKYO FAN DOES NOT MEAN I HATE KAGOME I LIKE THEM BOTH THERE REALLY COOL I JUSY DON'T LIKE SOME PAIRING THAT HAVE THEM IN IT ehem okay thank you.


	2. the compitition

Hi second chappie I would like to say thanks to

DeAdXwItcH, thank you so much you inspired me to write this chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA. **DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? Oh and I don't own any of the songs in this story either.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC

THE MALL---

"Hi everyone" said Rin joining the group

"why were you late?" drilled Kagome

"Ya and why are you so sad" questioned Kikyo

"I KNOW IT'S A CRUSH, IT MUST BE," yelled Sango (she new about kikyos and kagomes plan)

"WHAT" yelled rin, red from head to toe

"So who is it" "and where is he" "oooo is he hot"

"SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP LET'S JUST GO SHOPPING IF YOUR REALLY NICE I JUST MIGHT TELL YOU WHATS GOING ON" screeched Rin

"Yes, yes come on lets go, oh Rin there's a music competition you see they are gonna pick a few of the best people and make them a band even a record deal we figured we could try there will be 9 people in the band so if we make it we could even meet some new friends" chirped Sango

"Ya sure but what will we do?" asked Rin

They all smirked and they held up there instruments (which just happened to appear magically)

"Well we figured I would try out for the one of the dancer positions along with Sango as the second dancer and Kagome the piano and you the singing position" explained Kikyou

"Um why not it would be fun," said Rin

"Kay we better hurry it's almost starting," said Kagome pulling on kikyous arm

"BUT I DID'NT GET TIME TO PRACTICE" yelled Rin

"Oh don't worry they give you random music they want to see how well you can catch on" said Sango

"Oh I see," sighed Rin.

THE COMPITITION (in the mall)-----

The announcer was a klutz she was always falling, the audience had a hard time keeping there faces straight, after recovering from a very embarrassing fall she took out her paper and said: "now the annual band competition I will call out your names when it's your turn we have you randomly select a song from the hat when it's your turn, for the dancers you will also select a random song you will have to think up dance moves to go with the song so now on with the competition first is… KAGURA! Please step up to the front and what will you be doing?"

"I will be singing today," said Kagura

"She'll probably get a sluty song" snickered Rin

"Please pick a paper from the hat"

Kagura picked a piece of paper from the hat and read it "this is what dreams are made of by Hillary duff" everyone sweat dropped and looked at the announcer

"Hey I didn't choose the songs" she said disgusted at the song Kagura got "not start in five four three two one"

The music came on and kagura started to sing and she was horrid

HEYYYYYYYYYYY NOW HEY NOW 

**HEY NOW HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOW**

**HAVE YOU EVER SEEEEEEEEEEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTTTTTTT**

**IIII COULD ALMOST KISS THE STARS THERE SHINING SO BRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**WHEEN I SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU SMILIN' I GOOOOO OH OH OHHHHHH **

**I WOULDD NEVER WANT TO MISS THISS CAUSE IN MY HEART I KNOW WHAT THISSSSSSS IS**

**HEY NOW HEY NOW THISS ISS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF**

**HEY NOW HEY NOWWWWWWW THIS IS WHAT DREAMMMMMMSSSSSSSS ARE MADE OF**

**I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE I BEEEEEEEEEELONG**

**I'VE GOT SOMEBODY TOOOOOOOOOOO LOVE**

**THIS IS WHAT DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSS ARE MADE OF**

**HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT LIFEEEE ISSSSSSSSS AAAAAAABOUT**

**YOU COULDDDDD SEARCH THEEEEEEEEEE WORLD AND NEVER FIGUUUUUUUUUUUUURE IT OUT**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAIL THEEEEEEEEEEEE OCEANNNNNNNN**

**NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO**

**HAPPYNESSSSSS IS NOOOO MYSTERY IT'S HERE AND NOWWWWWW IT'SSSSSSS YOUU AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAA**

**HEY NOWWWWWWW HEY NOWWW THIS IS WHAT DREAAAMSSSSSSS AREEE MADE OF**

**THISSSSSSSSSS ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT DREAMMS ARE MADEEE OF**

**HEY NOW HEY NOW THIASSSSSS ISSSSSS WHATTTTTTTTTTTT DREAMS ARE MADE OFFFFFF**

**I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE I BEEEEEELONG I'VE GOT SOMEBODYYYYYYYYYY TO LOOVE**

**THIS IS WHAT DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ARE MADE OFFFFFFFFFF**

**OPEN YOUR EYES**

**SHOUT TO THE SKYS**

**WHENNNN I SEEEEEEE YOU SMILIN I GO OHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHH**

**MR.DAY MY LIFE WAS DULLERRRRRRRRR**

**NOW EVERYTHINGS TECHNICOLORRRRRRRRR**

**HEY NOW HEYYY NOW**

**THISSSSSSSSS ISSS WHAT DREAMSARE MAAAAADE OFFFFFFFF**

**HEY NOWWW HEYYYYY NOWW THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OFFFF**

**I'VE GOTSOMEWHERE I BEEEEEEEEEELONG I'VE GOTTTTTT SOMEBODY TO LOVEEE**

**THIS IS WHATTTTTTTTTTT DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMSSSSSSS THIS IS WHAT DREAAAAMMMMMMMMMSSS ARE MADE OF**

**HEY NOW **

**THIS IS WHAT DREAMS **

**THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF**

**(This took me so long somebody help me I hate Hillary duff)**

'O my god she was bad' thought the announcer "okay next is….Kira"

Kira came up to the stage

"Now what will you be doing"

"Singing (all the mean girls are singing)"

"Okay cool, cool now pick out of the hat"

Kira picked out of the hat and got…tomorrow by: lillix (great…not)

"Okay five four three two one"

And another really ugly song….

Tomorrow's just another day another way to spend my day all by myself staring at the TV screen flippin through my magazine everything is unclear I need you here oooo oooo when I wake up put on my makeup pick up the phone nobodies home I need to brake out get me some take out stand inside a crowd I wanna scream alone that'll be okay that I'll be okay walking down this winding road rainy days are all I know I have bin alone starin up into the sky counting all the reasons why my mind is spinnin around I need to breath ooo ooo so I wake up put on my makeup pick up the phone nobody's home and I need to brake out get me some takeout stand inside a crowd I wanna scream alone that I'll be okay I'll be okay get out and up the floor now I just can't take tomorrow leaving it all behind us yesterdays gone na na na na na na nana na na na na naaaaaaaaa cause I wake up put on my makeup pick up the phone nobodies home…………….. (Lets just say her song is over now)

'Oh my god that was worse than before' thought the announcer "ok next is Yura"

"Oh my me coming coming" Yura bounced up to the stage and snatched a piece of paper "I'll be singing toxic by Brittany spears"

(Okay I didn't even research this song lets just say it REALLY SUCKED)

All the other people went (you know the others the ones that are not in the story) when kikyous name was called, she approached the stage carefully "I'll be dancing to…" she said and picked a paper out of the hat "what I like about you"

Kikyous dance was one of the best yet

"Now is there a Kagome in the audience?" said the announcer (lets call her Chrissy kay)

"Yes" said Kagome coming up to the stage and picking a paper out of the hat she got "fukai mori" she said and took the sheet music she walked to the piano slowly looked over the music and started to play she would win this for the sake of her friends and for the sake of her… father, she started to play it was beautiful but it seemed to get a certain half demons attention more then anyone else's he looked her over she was very pretty he stared at her until she finished playing and had left the stage.

"Next is Sango any Sangos out there?" asked Chrissy

Sango confidently made her way to the stage "second Dancer" she said taking a piece of paper her eyes widened "she is beautiful" she stuttered but then automatically regained her compositor, as the music came on she started dancing as the "she is beautiful" part came on a certain pervert in the audience cheered "ya she sure is" Sango was able to keep herself together and not get distracted from her dance but she couldn't stop the crisom red blush that crept across her face. After sangos dance she crept her way back to her friends.

"Now is there a Miroku anywhere" asked chrissy only to be groped by him as he picked a piece of paper "I'll be playing guitar to 'I'm to sexy'" he chirped and took out his guitar then started playing it was very nice he was extremely talented, after he was done he was slapped several times from chrissy "couldn't have slapped ya before you would have looked bad for the performance" she chuckled as Miroku left the stage.

"Now Ayame"

A red haired girl made her way up to the stage "um I'm trying out for third dancer" said Ayame shyly she grabbed a piece of paper and said "just let me cry" as the music came on she started her dance it was very beautiful and suited the music perfectly after she was done she went over in a corner to hide from the faces looking at her.

"Okay now it's kouga"

Kouga made his way up slowly and muttered "back up guitar" he snatched a piece of paper and got "dirty deeds (yes I like ACDC okay all my friends think I'm weird though) he sat down with a bright red guitar and started playing he only made one mistake but no one noticed. Now he was done

"Inuyasha"

He made his way up to the stage he didn't have to choose a song since he was doing the drums all he had to do was play a catchy theme and he did a VERY CATCHY theme it got stuck in a few peoples heads.

"Now sesshomaru" said chrissy she was getting bored

But when he made his way up all heads turned he was really handsome he simply said "base" and picked a song he started playing without saying what it was after he was done he walked gracefully off the stage almost… floated.

"Okay last is RIN," said chrissy relieved this was almost over.

Rin felt a pit in her stomach and tried to look normal when she went to the stage but everyone could sense her nervousness 'oh man every other singer was so much better' she thought she went to the stage she said "I'll be trying out for lead singer" she took a deep breath stuck her hand in the hat grabbed a piece of paper and got… "BEAUTY QUEEN! WHAT THE HELL I'M ANYTHING BUT A PREP HOW COULD I SING THIS"

"if you don't you'll lose all chances of winning" said Chrissy filing her nails

"Fine" said rin she'd prove that she could sing better then everyone else here, she took a deep breath and….

_You ain't a little angel no more_

_You've turned into a stranger what for? (Heads in audience start to perk up)_

_Just how far can you go? Oh who knows?_

_You think I'm entertainment who oh_

_Can't you see I'm danger uh-oh (Rin twirls around on stage)_

_You're on your way your goin farther everyday (Rin wags finger well dancing around)_

_Now I've got to let you go woh oh oh woh oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know woh oh oh oh oh_

_Theres the door you didn't see don't you know I'm the beauty queen (Rin winks)_

_You say you wanna make up woh oh_

_But hey it's time to brake up woh oh_

_Just how far will I go? Well who knows?_

_So now your entertainment uh-oh_

_You did'nt see the danger uh-oh_

_I'm on my way I'm goin further everyday_

_Now I've got to let you go woh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know woh oh oh oh oh_

_There's the door you didn't see don't you know I'm the beauty queen_

_Beauty queen_

_Beauty queen_

_You didn't see_

_Now I've got to let you go woh oh oh woh oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know woh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Now I've got to let you go woh oh oh woh oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know woh oh woh oh oh oh oh oh_

_There's the door you didn't see don't you know I'm the beauty queen_

_Beauty queen_

_You didn't see_

_Did you forget about all the things you said?_

_They are flyin around inside my head_

_And you think you got the best of me_

_Hey! It looks like your history_

_Ya._

Rin blushed a light pink as the crowd cheered for her, she then made her way to her friends, still blushing, as heads looked her way

"That was so good," whispered the three girls in unison

"Thanks, you guys were awesome too," she whispered back

After fifteen minutes of whispering and tension in the audience chrissy came out from behind the curtain holding a list "okay everyone here comes the winners…"

Sorry was that a cliffhanger really sorry if it was well by oh and puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeze review please.


End file.
